Goodbye Madge
by NyssaFire
Summary: AU in which during Katniss' and Peeta's first Games Gale and Madge hook up. Warning:Sexual implications, though no actual sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: Strong sexual implications**

The first time it happens, he automatically tells her it shouldn't have. She slowly pulls on her shirt over her newly disheveled blond hair. "Well of course not Hawthorne. We're supposed to hate each other. That doesn't mean we need to regret it." She say with a sad half smirk on her face. She walks away determinedly, while pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. He can't help but think about pulling it out of the ponytail and messing it up all over again.

The second time it happens they lie next to each other, not quite touching for half an hour before she again pulls on her blouse slowly. (This time a sky blue one he can't help but observe is the exact same shade as her eyes.) As she starts to walk fast just like last time he calls her back. When she turns with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip he swallows thickly. "See you around Undersee." He says uncharacteristically shy. That wasn't at all what he was going to say. Her face softens and she knows that he was going to say something else, but couldn't bring himself to. "You too Hawthorne." He is grateful she never asked what he was going to say. He doesn't think he'll ever tell her, anyway.

The third time it happens they stay together for an hour and a half talking about The Games and if Katniss...and Mellark will get out. He can almost tell that she knows how he feels about Katniss. She doesn't comment though and again he's grateful for the girl he's supposed to hate. When she leaves, she walks slower than the previous times, almost as if she's reluctant to leave him. He's almost reluctant to let her leave.

The fourth time it happens, it's done slower, more lovingly than the other times and the kisses are more passionate than lustful. They again lie next to each other, but this time his arm is wrapped around her with his hand resting on her hip and her head is on his chest. They talk for a while again. They talk about everything and nothing. They don't want to bring in something as harsh and cruel as The Games after the...activities...they were just doing. He learns she loves to play piano, and it's the only thing she feels she's genuinely good at. She learns he hates the color yellow for whatever reason. When she's about to leave, she turns back and they fall back into bed with each other. He wishes they could stay together even longer. But alas, she doesn't look back the second time she leaves and he could've swore he saw her wiping tears off her cheeks.

The fifth time it happens, they learn even more stuff about each other. He is lying on his side, and she is too. She is facing away from him with her back snuggled into his muscular chest. His arms are curled over her, resting on her hips and her head barely reaches his chin even though their feet are even with each other. They talk about deeper stuff this time and delve into how much they hate the Capitol. He didn't expect it from the pretty, little Mayor's daughter, but yet she has been surprising him more often lately. He learns that she never actually liked strawberries, but continued to use her allowance to buy them. She apparently wanted to see him, but tried to convince herself the opposite was true. She learns he never actually hated her, but continued to act like he did because it's how it's supposed to be. Yet he also did it to convince _himself_ that he was meant for another girl. One that by now is obviously taken. They leave together and when they are a few feet from her house, they spend five minutes kissing and almost get caught by Peace Keepers that were patrolling. they didn't think anyone would be out. They dive into a cluster of bushes and his large frame is awkwardly crouched. But he didn't regret any second of it, he got to be with her longer.

The sixth time it happens, it's the last and they know it. Katniss and Mellark won and they're coming back to District Twelve once they're done with New Victor Responsibilities. He knows once the new Victors get back, everything will change. And she knows it too. This time it was even slower, more passionate than any of the previous times. They hold each other close afterwards, not saying anything. Just taking in each others presence. After forty five minutes of this she says something. "Haw-Gale. I want to say, these last couple weeks, they've been amazing. But you and both know they can't continue. I'm the Mayor's daughter and something is going to happen, what with the stunt Katniss and Peeta pulled. My father is expected to be loyal to the Capitol." She cringes. "And I am too, obviously. I don't like it, but it doesn't matter...This is goodbye." There is a sad, almost dark look in her eyes and it hurts. It God damn **_hurts_** because he'll miss her. Miss her sassy little comments he doesn't expect, miss the way her eyes darken in the heat of passion, miss the way she just _gets_ him. "I know." He kisses her for the last time. Deeply, slowly, passionately. He was never a man of many words and he puts all his feelings into the embrace. "Goodbye Madge." And for the first time, he walks away first.

**(I have had this written for a long time and I finally got around to publishing it. Let me know what you think!)**


End file.
